


31 Days of Smut!

by Kourtney_Uzu_Yato21



Category: Hannibal (TV), Harry Potter - Fandom, Hellsing, Justice League - All Media Types, Naruto, Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime), 食戟のソーマ | Food Wars! Shokugeki no Soma
Genre: Anal Play, Biting, Blood Drinking, Body Worship, Boys in Chains, Breeding, Come Eating, Come Swallowing, Daddy Kink, Drugged Sex, Drunk Sex, Dubious Consent, Exhibitionism, F/F, F/M, Forced Masturbation, Forced Orgasm, Harry in Lace, Kinktober 2018, M/M, Male Lactation, Masturbation, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Milking, Nipple Play, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Parseltongue Kink, Prostate Massage, Riding Crops, Rough Kissing, Sleep Sex, Tentacles, Twincest, nipple sucking
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-01
Updated: 2018-10-22
Packaged: 2019-07-23 05:35:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 8
Words: 10,117
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16152662
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kourtney_Uzu_Yato21/pseuds/Kourtney_Uzu_Yato21
Summary: Day 1: Doggy Breeding DayDay 2: Desire & WorshipDay 3: Milking HourDay 4: Daddy's HomeDay 5: In HeatDay 6: TwincestDay 7: Sexual ExhibitionDay 8: LingerieDay 9: Prison SexDay 10: Public MasturbationDay 11: CorruptionDay 12: TentaclesDay 13: GiantDay 14: RitualDay 15: Ribbons and WaxDay 16: Kitsune SexDay 17: Ghost SexDay 18: Rimming & BlowjobsDay 19: Neville's Hard WorkDay 20: Time Stop





	1. Doggy Breeding Day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kink: Breeding

The warm summer days passed, slowly much to the amusement of Harry and Sirius as they lived in the Black Mansion in Italy, viciously cutting off all ties to Britain, taking both of their fortunes with them, telling Britain to clean up their damn mess, themselves. 

Harry never felt happier, being with his godfather and reminiscing on how he viciously tore into the Dursleys and destroyed their reputation, basically making them lower than dirt.

The last Potter couldn't help but give him a crushing hug and a kiss for doing such a thing for him as Sirius could only hold him, saying, "It should have been done years ago. You deserve nothing less." 

Harry's eyes teared up as he nuzzled against him as Sirius kissed his forehead and ran his fingers through his hair watching as Harry fell asleep. 

Several days later, Harry finally observed the effects of Italy's healing talent when he walked in on Sirius fully naked, with the same body from when he was one of the top aurors in Britain. 

Harry felt his entire face heat up, before he said, "Ah, I'm sorry, I got to go now! I'll meet you at home!"

Before Sirius could say anything, Harry raced out of his room, leaving Sirius to pull up his boxers and stare after the nervous boy in contemplation, his silver eyes darkened with interest.

After getting a clean bill of health, he stretched his arms and apparated home only for his ears to catch the breathy sigh of a moan. 

He quickly and quietly made his way upstairs and went to Harry's door, which was slightly ajar and thanked Merlin that it didn't squeak so he could watch the show his godson was putting on.

Harry was fully naked with his legs wide-spread, both hands jerking himself off, his tip purpling with need as he gasped, "Siri~, Siri~!"

Sirius bit into his finger as he took in a sharp inhale to prevent himself from exploding in his pants, 'Fuck...my cute pup. Come on...give me a show.'

Harry then massaged his balls, before he started to open his winking hole as he moaned, "Siri~...Siri, I love it, I want you to breed me with that massive cock of yours...I want you to empty those balls of yours and make me pregnant."

Sirius then lost all self-control as he kicked the door open, making Harry looked up and flushed, "P-paddy?"

Sirius took a hold of Harry's chin and said, "Beg for it. Beg me for release."

"Siri, please. I want to cum!" He whined 

Sirius' eyes were nearly black as he growled out, "You need to do better than that."

"Please, I-I'm a dirty little pup who wants you to see me cum. I want you to breed me, I can't take any more, please, Siri, please let me cum!"

Sirius grinned, "Cum! Cum as much as you want!"

Harry screamed in both mortification and pleasure as he came all over Sirius and his own chest as he gasped. 

"Fuck, fuck..." He mewled before Sirius kissed him hungrily, cramming his tongue down Harry's throat, before stepping back a bit. 

"Such a naughty pup," He cooed as he caressed Harry's blushing face.

"Yes, I am a very naughty puppy. Please, Siri~."

"I know you are, puppy. But you made a bit of a mess. Tell me, how do you intend on how dealing with this?"

Harry stripped Sirius of his shirt and started to lick off his own cum from Sirius' hard chest, before he pushed Harry down and leaned over him, peppering him with kisses.

"Tell me, how long have you been masturbating about me?" He purred as he started to suck on Harry's nipples.

"Ah~, since we came to Italy three months ago," He gasped, as Sirius tugged on his left nipple.

"Naughty."

"Y-you don't mind?" 

"Why would I? I do love you, pup."

"I didn't want you to think that I was a freak-" Sirius silenced him with his own lips and growled, "You are NOT a freak. Do you understand?"

Harry nodded, making Sirius smile before he transfigured the bedsheets, turning it into lace and wrapping them around Harry's arms and legs. 

Sirius licked his lips, "Look at how exposed you are. All wet and ready for me."

"Yes, I am...Fuck me that massive cock of yours, Siri!"

Sirius started to suck on his fingers before he stretched out Harry's ass and crammed himself inside making Harry arch his back. 

"Hell! You're so big..."

Sirius gave a dark chuckle, "I'm glad you think so."

He pulled out, leaving only the tip, before thrusting inside roughly, causing Harry to gasp. 

"Fuck! Ha, ah, ah! Merlin! Fuck!" Harry gasped 

Sirius growled as he continued to thrust, "Fuck, your hole is the best."

Harry purred, "Fuck me more."

"You're so slutty, my cute little pup. Tell me what you want?" He hissed

Harry gasped, "Breed me! I want you to cum inside me."

"Good boy," He sighed before he continued to thrust into Harry's ass, their hips smacking against each other, each smack echoing into their ears causing the pair to shiver. 

"Ah, ha, Siri~! I-"

"Cum, I want to see your beautiful face when you do," He cooed

Harry gave a silent scream as his back arched, he came all over his stomach, his hole tightening deliciously around Sirius who thrusted hard into Harry several more times, before letting out a low moan as he came inside Harry, triggering a second orgasm in Harry who shivered around him. 

"Siri~, Siri~," He purred, his green eyes glazed over

"Oh, puppy. You love it, don't you?"

"Yes, please..."

He raised an eyebrow, "Please, what?"

"More...Cum inside me more," Harry begged

Sirius gave a test thrust, making a slick sound ring out making the connecting pair, shiver. 

He entwined his fingers into Harry's, kissing him, thrusting his cock once again into Harry's hole before he moaned. 

"Love it, puppy?"

"I love it! I love your cock! Fuck me faster! Harder!" He grinned 

Sirius grinned back as he made to turn Harry into a pile of goo. 

This coupling continued for hours until Harry's stomach was swollen and glowing. 

Harry purred as he wrapped his arms around Sirius' neck, kissing him again and again, "So good. I feel so good."

Sirius wrapped his arms around his waist, "You are now mine, pup. Mine forever."

"Yours. I am yours forever," He cooed

Sirius smiled as he hummed Harry to sleep as he kissed the crown of his forehead as his eyes turned dark as he looked up at the ceiling as he made a silent swear. 

'No one will tear us apart. Not Remus. Not Albus. Not even that fucker Voldemort. I'll tear them all apart, my pup is mine and mine alone. This I swear.'

A blue glow surrounded him, magic recognizing his swear as Harry cooed as Sirius caressed Harry's swollen belly filled with his cum, his scent engrained in Harry only made him grin. 

"Maybe, having a litter of pups of my own will be fun," He whispered before falling asleep.


	2. The Demon and the Ice Prince

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kink: Light Body Worship & Sleepy Sex  
> Dub-con

Joichiro yawned as he looked over the spices and the plate of a random recipe before the door opened and he looked up to see Azami step in.

"Senpai? What are you doing here, it's past midnight?"

"Ah, I wanted to see what can be done about this recipe," He yawned 

Azami glanced at the simple recipe and said, "Why? The recipe is perfect the way it is?"

Joichiro gave a sleepy chuckle, "Leaving a recipe the way it is, is boring."

Azami could only give a smile as his heart raced, 'Oh Joichiro-senpai...'

He gave another yawn, shaking his head as Azami stated, "Um, I think you should go to bed. You'll get a cold if you stay here any longer."

"Hmm, I guess," He sighed before he quickly finished the plate and washed it as he muttered, "Not bad...still could do better."

After placing the plate away, he nearly tripped, before Azami caught him with an "Oomf!" 

"Ah hahaha! Sorry, I guess, I'm more tired than I thought," He grinned

Azami sighed, "Oh, senpai. Come on, I'll help you to bed."

"Thanks."

Azami slowly took Joichiro to the third floor to his bedroom and placed him on the bed, taking off his shoes and removed his jacket and placed it on a chair. 

Joichiro gave a slight laugh as he nuzzled against his pillow as Azami tugged at his neck collar. He looked around the empty bedroom and he bent down and removed his tie before Azami couldn't help but stare at his beloved's bronze lips. 

He gulped, before his black eyes glazed over and he couldn't help but place his lips against Joichiro's. 

At first, it was just a peck, then he pried open his mouth and wrapped his tongue around Joichiro's. His pale cheeks flushed as he gave a low moan as he felt heat rush to his cock. 

He finally removed his lips from Joichiro's and smiled at his sleeping face, before he started to pepper him with kisses before tracing his vein with his tongue, causing him to shiver. He then opened his shirt and Joichiro's, showing a proud and toned torso.

"Senpai, you're so beautiful..." He whispered 

He started to suck on his left nipple and pinching his right, before switching and releasing him with a pop as he traced his stomach with his tongue before he made to massage his cock, through his, unzipping and pulling down his pants, exposing his hard cock through his navy boxers. 

"Ah~, fuck...you dirty little whore trying to suck me off, huh?" Joichiro moaned 

Azami frozen and his head snapped up, but only saw Joichiro still asleep, making him sigh with relief. 

'He talks in his sleep...' He thought before he pulled down his boxers and started to suck him off as Joichiro panted, his chest rising and falling with each movement of Azami's mouth around his cock. 

Azami couldn't help himself but jerk himself off through his boxers, 'Yes...Senpai. Cum down my throat.'

Joichiro gave a low groan again before Azami felt the thick, slightly salty liquid race down his throat before he released him with a muffled pop.

He then made suck on every inch of his beloved Senpai's body, before he stripped off the rest of his clothes and stretched his hole as he lowered himself onto Joichiro's cock, making him cover his mouth with his hands as his body shook with pleasure. 

He teared up as he let out a shuddering sigh, 'He's thicker than what I imagined! He's so big...'

Azami started to rock his hips back and forth, before he managed to get him to hit that certain spot from within him, making him cover his mouth with his hand. 

His face was flushed as he continued to ride Joichiro until he reached his completion, "Senpai, Senpai, I-mmpf!"

He bit into his hand as he came into his hand as his hole clenched around the hard cock inside of him before he felt hot cum splutter inside of him, barely managing to catch the scream that he wanted to release. 

"Joichiro-senpai...so much. You cum so much... It's so good."

He then pulled himself off and put Joichiro's boxers back on and pulled the covers over him. He let slight shame wash over him before he kissed his cheek and whispered, "I'm sorry for touching you without your permission, I just couldn't help myself. I love you, senpai. I really do."

After silently making his way out the bedroom, Joichiro gave a viciously heavy blush as he glanced at the ceiling.

"Azami..."

 


	3. Milk in the strangest of places

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kink: Milking  
> Warning: Male lactation

Loki was panting and shivering as he curled himself up in his thick blankets in the center of his massive bed. 

He growled as he tried to find a comfortable spot so he could finally rest, he has been restless for days and his foul mood has been made known across the kingdom, his father was rather irritated at his behavior, although his mother was more understanding and allowed him to hole himself in his room until it finally passed. 

For the tenth time in an hour, he thanked his mother for allowing him to stay out of sight. 

As he hugged his knees to his chest, he was about to fall into the grip of sleep before- SLAM!!

Loki sprung up like a startled cat still covered in his blankets as Thor's loud voice rang out, "Loki! Are you still asleep! You didn't meet me outside as you promised me yesterday!"

Loki lowered himself back down on his bed, trying to calm his racing heart. 

"I didn't promise anything. Go away, Thor."

He climbed into bed and started to remove his blankets and looked at the tightly coiled mound of blankets in front of him, "Are you sick?"

Loki sighed, "I'm not sure... Just leave me be."

"Aw, don't be like that. You just need some air, you've been cooped up in your room for days now. I miss my brother!" He said, ripping the blankets off of Loki, making him gasp. 

He groaned as he turned away from the light from the open door and gave a low growl, "Dammit, Thor. Get off of me."

The blond pouted as he sat beside Loki, "Hmm, do you want me to get mom?"

He gave a bored sigh, "She's busy and she checked in on me yesterday. This will pass. Now leave me be. You have many other people you can bother."

Thor frowned before turning Loki over to where he was going to sit up to snap at him to leave before he found the blond's lips on his own. 

The pair stayed still for a moment before Loki pulled back, covering his mouth with his arm.

Loki felt his entire face turn red, "W-what was that for?"

He grinned and gave a hearty laugh, "I saw Dad doing that to Mom whenever she didn't feel well. It looks like it works."

"Tch. You idiot as if that, actually works," He groaned with a roll of his eyes

He pouted before he pulled Loki close to him, "Don't touch me."

"You're so cold," He sighed as he pressed his forehead against Loki's.

"Thor, enough. I can just sleep it off."

"Hmm, I don't feel like it."

"Wha-"

"I'm your big brother, I'm supposed to help you."

"And you think cradling me as if I was a child will help?"

The blond just gave him a grin, "I have a lot more in mind than just cuddling you."

Loki's eyes widen before Thor pulled him close to his chest and started to kiss him again, kissing down his neck and Loki tried to push him away, "No, not there."

"Hmm?" 

Loki looked anywhere else but the blond, "Not...my chest."

Thor pulled back as he sighed and lowered his hands before he quickly nipped his chest, making all of Loki's nerves light up and he came, soiling his pants white. 

"You idiot. Got off of me," He snarled, his tears peaking out from the corner of his eyes. 

Thor slowly looked up to see his blue eyes glazed over and a white liquid came from his mouth. 

"How can I when you taste so good?"

"No...I shouldn't be going through this."

"Either way-"

"No!" He growled as he tried to sit up before Thor pinned him down, "You've been restless, haven't you?" 

"What does that have to do with anything?"

"If I make you so exhausted, then you can finally rest."

He snorted, "Since when are you-aahh~!"

Thor sucked on his left nipple through his nightshirt, before ripping it off entirely, exposing his pink, leaking nipples. He pinched his right, causing a small spray to leak out as Loki wiggled in the slightly older boy's grip. 

"Umf! S-stop!"

Thor took a mouthful and slammed his lips on Loki's, making him tense before he melted into the kiss, swallowing the sweet milk. 

They swirled their tongues around each other as Loki started to suck on his brother's tongue, trying to steal the taste of his own milk. 

Thor laughed as he pulled back a bit, "Who is the greedy one?"

Loki pouted, "Are you just to sit there like a lump are you going to do something about what you have done?"

Thor grinned before he unbuckled his pants as Loki just watched him strip before he released he tossed off his underwear hours before due to chafing, but he was brought back to reality when he felt a thick tip press against his hole. 

"Aaah~," He gasped 

"Brace yourself," He gritted out before he slammed his cock inside of Loki, making him arch his back, his milk coming out faster as Thor licked up as much milk as he could as Loki let him do what he wanted he thought his brain would melt from his ears from how much pleasure he was experiencing. 

Thrust after thrust only made breathless moans spill from his mouth as he wrapped his legs around the blond's waist. 

The rest of the day was spent in a mixture of bliss and seven long rounds before Loki finally collapsed as Thor gave a tired grin and pulled him close. 

"I told you that I would help you," He grinned 

* * *

 

**My apologies that it is sucky, I may rewrite it in the future to be a lot more descriptive.**

**~Kourtney_Uzu_Yato21!**

 


	4. Lily's Away, Let's Play

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kink: Daddy

On a hot summer day, Harry was sitting between both his mother and father, staring at the movie that was playing. 

His father gave a slight yawn as he rubbed his eyes from behind his glasses as Lily stretched out her arms before she glanced at the two most important boys in her life. Her husband who smiled at her with his wide, cheeky grin and Harry let out a yawn and leaned against her as she ran her fingers through his messy locks. 

She let out a giggle. 

Harry asked, "What's so funny?"

She gave a bit of a hum, "Nothing, I'm just happy that I have the best family."

James gave a hearty laugh, "I'm glad you think so, Lils. But I bet you're bored staying in all day."

"A little bit."

"Why don't go out and hang out with your friends? It's been a while after all."

"I...don't know."

"Mom it's fine. Dad and I will just spend some guy time together."

"Are you sure?"

"Come on, Lils, besides I know how anxious you've been spending time inside all day. Prongslet and I will just have another lazy day."

She let out an amused snort, "Yeah, right. You both will probably spend all day outside playing Quidditch once I'm gone."

She got two cheesy smiles in response making her huff, "Silly."

Lily got up and hugged the both of them before waving them off, "Enjoy your lazy day. I'll return in the evening. I'll bring back dinner as well."

"Have fun."

"You too, I love you both," She smiled before she apparated away.

Once she finally left, Harry's eyes took on a darker shade as he felt James' hand massaging his cock through his pants.

"Now, Dad. You should know better than to tease me when mom's here," He shivered

He chuckled as he took Harry's chin and said, "But it's so fun. Now give me a kiss."

Harry returned his grin and slammed his lips against James' own in an aggressive fashion as James pulled his son into his lap, their tongues swirling around each other in a sinful mesh.

When they finally released for air, their cheeks flushed as Harry peppered him with kisses as he ran his hands down his father's chest. 

"Let's take this to the bedroom prongslet~," He cooed before apparated both himself and Harry to their private bedroom. 

"Tell me what you want," He purred, pinching Harry's nipples through his shirt

Harry mewled as he wrapped his legs around James' waist, "Fuck me, please. I want you to fuck me with your cock."

"Really? What makes you deserve it?" He cooed, straddling the smaller male

 "Because it has been so long~, Daddy."

He stiffened, "What did you say?"

Harry grinned as he slowly purred out, "Da~dd~y~"

James gave a dark grin, "Such a naughty boy."

 He pouted, "Yes, I am, please fuck me."

"How can I say no to that face?" James cooed before he ripped off his son's shirt and started to suck on every inch of his skin as Harry arched his back, wrapping her legs around his father's waist.

Harry tangled his fingers into his father's messy locks as the older man undid his belt and pulled down his pants. James started to suck him off, they maintained eye contact the entire time as James just loved to watch his son squirm underneath at his touch. 

"Oh Merlin, you're so good!"

"Cum for me, Prongslet."

Harry moaned as he felt heat explode as he came inside his father's awaiting mouth, "Fuck! Oh, Merlin."

James slowly pulled his mouth off of Harry's cock, swirling his cum inside his own mouth before swallowing.

Harry shivered, "I want it. I want your cock, Daddy, please!"

"Why of course," He smirked as he pulled out his hard throbbing cock. 

Harry grinned when James took Harry's head and shoved his cock inside a warm mouth. 

James thrusted his hips again and again into his son's wet mouth, just loving the glazed over look his son had, it fits him so well.

Then he felt his son grab his ass, squeezing him as Harry wrapped his tongue around his father's cock. James couldn't help himself as he felt his orgasm welling up inside as his thrusts getting more fast and sloppy. The sloppy sounds his son made just made him harder. 

"Fuck, take it all, Harry!" He growled as he came down his throat. 

The cum, triggered his second orgasm, soiling the bedsheets.

James ripped his cock from Harry's mouth and flipped him over, raising his hips, slapping Harry's ass. 

"Fuck me, Daddy. I want it so badly~!"

"I know you do," He purred before he covered his fingers in saliva before stretching out Harry's ass, fucking him with them, before Harry started to shake his ass, making James laugh. 

"Such an impatient boy."

Harry pouted, before he let out a squeal of surprise when James crammed his cock inside of him, making him arch his back. 

"Oh yes, fuck me more. I want it, please!"

James slowly pulled out before thrusting back in again and again, making Harry tremble underneath him, the smacking of skin against skin just aroused the pair even more. 

"You are so awful, Daddy."

"Oh, am I?"

"Yes~, fucking your only son on your martial bed."

"This coming from the little minx who seduced me on this very bed, spelling your own mother silent to ride my cock."

"I don't regret it."

"And neither do I, brace yourself, I'm going to-"

Harry bit into his arm as James came inside of him with a moan, thrusting fast as he worked off all of orgasm into his son's ass. 

"Feel good?" He cooed, kissing and sucking on his shoulder blades. 

"Do you even need to ask?"

"Lily won't be back for hours."

"Then we better make use of it, fuck me until I can't walk!"

"You should really watch what you say, Prongslet."

Hours Later...

Lily came back home to find both her husband and son on the couch underneath a blanket with Harry resting on James' lap. 

She gave a light giggle, 'They must have tired themselves out after messing around outside all day. I should really allow them to have more guy time.'

After placing the food on the table, she made to take a shower and turn in and when the door closed, Harry opened an eye, "You are a terrible human being."

James opened both of them and gave a teasing thrust, making Harry gasp, "And what does that make you?"

"Just as terrible."

"Regardless, when it's both our time, let's burn together."

"Yes, let's."

* * *

 

**Ending it! I am back! I hope all of you enjoy it! Now, moving on to the others!**

**~Kourtney_Uzu_Yato21!**


	8. Harry's De-stressing ritual

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kink: Lingerie

Harry groaned in relief when he heard the snores that rang through his dorm room. 

'Bastards...thinking that I would forgive them after all the bullshit for the entire month of calling me a cheater?'

He silently made his way out of bed and pulled out a bag and holed himself inside as he stripped himself of his clothes, he couldn't help himself but get hard when he pulled out a lacy green thong and a black corset. He placed it on himself along with black garter stockings. 

Harry smiled as he recalled his first friend was a teenager when he barely turned ten, it was when the Dursleys left him alone in the house and he met him by chance. He was older and more experienced, they played and he loved talking to him and he wouldn't think he was weird. 

He introduced him into wearing lace and Harry found himself fixated on that hobby. He refused to tell anyone as they would just think he was a freak that needed a good fixing. 

But he didn't care. His first friend taught him it was okay to be different and even gave him his first kiss when he turned thirteen before he had to move away to America.

Harry barely held in a gasp, when he thought he heard someone about to come in, but it was just Ron who fell off the bed.

'Fuck...' He sighed as he put on his Hogwarts robe and walked around the castle in the dark, he felt nearly drunk from the fear and anticipation of being caught before he accidentally bumped into Cedric.

"C-Cedric?" He stuttered 

"Hey, Harry. What are you doing out here at this hour?"

"I should be asking you that?"

"Ah, I just wanted to clear my head, but I'm glad I caught you."

Harry barely gave an inkling of a flinch and asked, "Why?"

"Well, first I wanted to apologize for my housemates for what they have done to you for the past month, it was completely out of line."

"I-It's fine. But, I need to go," Harry said softly as he made to turn around to leave, before Cedric grabbed his arm, making him gasp.

"I'm sorry. A bit too forceful," He grinned

"It's okay..."/'I'm way too sensitive when I wear this,' He thought, his cheeks flushing red

"Harry, are you okay? You aren't getting sick are you?" He asked, touching the younger teen's forehead with the back of his hand.

"Yes! I'm fine, I really need to go," He squeaked as he tried to pull away only for his robe to open and expose himself, making both himself and Cedric turn a bright red.

"H-Harry?" 

Harry could only tear up as he stuttered out, "I'm sorry."

Cedric felt bad for Harry, but before he could say anything, he heard Snape's muttering closing in on them and dragged Harry into an empty closet, barely missing Snape who was on patrol. Harry sobbed a bit more until Cedric calmed him down.

"Why?"

Harry sniffled, "Because it helps me. I don't get to do this often. Only in the muggle world when my relatives are gone because they despise me. My first friend got me into the practice and it became my only way to relieve stress."

Cedric felt like shit for not helping him out sooner and pulled him into a hug as Harry continued, "I don't want to be the Boy-who-lived right now. Please I-I-"

"I understand," Cedric said softly before slamming his lips down on Harry's making him tense up at first before melting into the kiss. 

Harry wrapped his legs around Cedric's waist as the older boy, pinched and carcessed every inch of Harry's body. The older boy felt himself get harder than he ever experienced, 'No snog with Chang could even compare with this bliss!'

They finally released for air, their lips swollen as Harry wrapped his arms around his neck, "Please."

"Please, what?"

"Fuck me, treat me roughly, treat me like a toy, I want that please!"

Cedric gave him a dark grin, "Why of course. How could I refuse such a thing?"

He then unzipped his pants before pulling out his cock and prepping him so he wouldn't tear.

"Are you sure, Harry?"

Harry gave him a kiss, "Yes. Please..."

Cedric sighed before he crammed his cock inside of Harry and slamming his lips on Harry's, muffling his scream. 

Harry was shoved against the hard wall, fucking him repeatedly, again and again, the heat made them both mad with pleasure as Harry felt every inch of him twitch as his hole clenched around Cedric as he tried to make him hit that certain spot inside of him.

Cedric played along and fucked him hard before finding that certain spot, making him cum as he released a beautiful moan. 

"Its' so good~!" He purred

Cedric couldn't help himself but to come inside, making Harry tilt his head back as the pleasure came back twice as strong before they each gave each other a sloppy kiss.

Harry nuzzled against him, "Mine..."

"Yours..." Cedric sighed as he slumped to the floor.

When they both caught their breath, Harry kissed Cedric's cheek and whispered, "Thank you."

The older male, chuckled before he carried Harry into a private room he got as a champion, considering how Sprout spoiled her 'Puffs incredibly, he got his own room.

"Now, round 2?" He cooed 

"Along with many more rounds in the future?"

"Why, of course," He grinned, slamming the door shut. 

The rest of the night was spent in pleasure and the day was spent spooning each other. When questioned about where they were, neither were willing to give an answer, although Fleur had an idea and wouldn't stop blushing when looking at each of them.

* * *

 

**Ending the chapter! I hope all of you like it and have a good day!**

**~Kourtney_Uzu_Yato21!**


	16. Kitsune Sex

Naruto growled, his eyes were brimming with unshed tears as he stormed into his shit apartment and slammed the door shut and locked it. He stomped his way to his bed and screamed into the worn mattress, his body shivering from the rage. The Kyuubi's chakra began to seep into his system making his nails lengthen along with his teeth, before he pushed it back making him shudder. 

Always whenever the demonic chakra left his system, he felt like it was caressing him from the inside, it made his heart race and ache with want. 

Then a rich baritone voice rang out in his mind, " **Kit...** "

'Kyuubi?' He inwardly whispered 

" **Hmph, those miserable maggots have finally pushed you this far, huh?** "

Naruto gave a nod of his head, letting out a shuddering sigh, 'I don't know what to do. Why do I have to be everyone's punching bag or the butt of everyone's joke. Don't I deserve soemthing? Something other than pain and loneliness?'

Kyuubi didn't respond at first before Naruto felt his entire body stiffen before he slumped over, as he found himself standing in front of the Kyuubi's cage. Hidden in the shadows was the massive fox who quickly turned into his human form and made his way forward. 

Naruto couldn't help himself but to blush, he looked perfect...someone who demands respect and damned all those who refused him. 

"So...beautiful."

The Kyuubi snickered, " **Like what you see, kit?** "

Naruto felt his tongue fail him as he nodded, taking in the male form in front of him. Long spiky red hair that came down to his lower back. He was wearing a long battle kimono with long nails, with red slitted eyes, strong jaw and sharp nose with a fanged smirk. 

He gestured for Naruto to come closer which the blond did before he found himself in a pair of arms and nine fuzzy tails. A hand brushed against his tan cheek, making a purr come from him as they looked at each other. 

" **You poor thing. How long did you have to suffer from no contact? No friends, barely anyone tolerates you and yet you are so loyal, but no one appreciates you. They just use you and throw you away once they are done.** "

Tears began to well up as Kurama pressed his forehead against Naruto's own. 

He whispered, " **Tell me, you crave it, don't you? The touch of another person. The feeling of comfort that most people don't even acknowledge. My poor little sacrifice.** "

"Yes. I want that, I want to be touched in a loving way! I want to be-"

" **Loved? Yes, you deserve such a thing. Tell me, kit. Will you allow me to love you?** "

Naruto shivered in his grip as he looked up only to feel a pair of lips fall on his own, shocking him before he quickly melted into the kiss before Kurama released him, looking smug at the glazed over eyes of his container. His whiskered cheeks were flushed as his lips were swollen. 

" **Does it feel good?** "

"Yes. Please."

" **Please, what?** "

"More. Touch me more, please."

As the red-head began to kiss him again, a harsh pounding on the door rang out, *Bang! Bang! Bang!*

Naruto squeaked as he was startled out of his haze while Kyuuhi gave a dark growl as he looked outside into Naruto's apartment and saw the door straining from the force of the pounding. 

" **It's that vile man, again.** "

Naruto sighed, "The apartment manager."

" **Wake up.** "

Naruto sighed before coming back to reality and sat up just as the man kicked open the door, making it useless and slapped the blond clear across the face. The pudgy man pulled him up by his hair, his rancid breath made Naruto wince as he screamed, "Where's my money brat?! If you don't give it to me by the end of the day, I'll kick the shit out of you and toss you out into the street."

He choked out, trying his best not to let the bad breath enter his throat, "I don't have it."

Then the man gave vile smirk, "Then I guess you get to make yourself fucking useful, then!"

He tossed Naruto away as he made to undo his pants before the Kyuubi's chakra began to leak out as the man barely removed his belt before he felt a hand choking him. 

"What are you-" His scream trailed off when he saw the blond rubbing his cheek and saw a red-haired man glaring at him. 

"Who-" He paled at seeing twitching fox ears and nine red-orange tails.

Naruto lowly called out, "Kyuubi."

The man looked like he was about to shit himself as he continued to look between Naruto and the demon who had him in his grip. He realized how badly he had just fucked up but was too terrifed to struggle, but before he could say anything, Kyuubi's cold voice rang out, " **Tell me, kit. What do you want to do with him? He's all yours. You can even let him go if you wish.** "

The room was silent as Naruto stared at the silently pleading man, although he had no right to plead for mercy from the boy he just assaulted a minute ago. 

"No. Not anymore."

Kyuubi felt himself get hard as he smiled, " **Really?** "

Naruto stood up and made his way towards him, "Yes, really."

" **What do you have planned?** "

Naruto grabbed the man by his shirt when Kyuubi released him and watched as Naruto forced him into the hall against the wall, pinning his hands to the wall with two kunais. Then he pulled out some ninja wire, wrapped it around his neck and placed it a good height above him, making him slowly suffocate. 

He took out another pair of kunai as the man soiled himself as he couldn't even beg or apologize as he saw the broken look in Naruto's eyes as he was torn to ribbons, covering Naruto in his blood. The blond looked up at the ceiling the blood stained kunais fell from his slack grip. 

"I...wanted to do that for the longest of times."

The blond felt the Kyuubi stand behind him, the lust was rolling off of him as he felt his hot breath near his ear, " **And what do you want to do now?** "

Naruto said in the softest of whispers, "I want to be loved."

That snapped it for the demonic fox and pulled him inside with a slam of the door and pulled him in for a kiss as he stripped Naruto of his clothes and sandals before he knelt down taking his cock into his mouth. 

"Oh fuck!" He squealed 

Kyuubi smiled around his cock as he continued to suck on Naruto's cock, massaging his balls as the blond bucked his hips as he kept his hands clenched at his sides. 

"K-Kyuubi!"

Smug, burning red eyes bored into him as Naruto couldn't hold it and said, "Please, stop! I-"

Kyuubi gave a hard suck, making Naruto squeak as his back arched in pleasure as white stars filled his vision, "Fuck me!"

A burning heat ripped through every part of Naruto as he grabbed fistfuls of his lover's hair. 

Multiple gasps shuddered out of his open mouth before he released the soft hair from his grip as Kyuubi slowly removed the still throbbing cock from his mouth, opening it, showing his cum staining his mouth white. 

The fox snickered before he coated his fingers in a mix of both of his salvia and Naruto's cum and pressed them against the ring of Naruto's asshole, making him squeak before Kyuubi went down on him again, sucking him off, going up and down on his cock as his fingers entered his hole, stretching him out. He could only grin to himself, 'Oh Minato, I hope you are watching every moment as I corrupt your son.'

He made Naruto cum again as he bucked and twitched in pleasure before he pulled himself back and stood up and kissed him, as the blonde wrapped his arms around the taller demon's neck, his cum swirling in their mouths before he released the younger blond for air. 

Naruto shivered and panted against him as he took him into his arms and plopped him down on the bed and said, " **Turn around with your ass in the air. Spread your cheeks.** "

He nodded, still a bit in a daze, before he felt something hard press against his hole and he tried to look back, he calmly said, " **Keep looking forward. You will only feel pressure.** "

Naruto clenched his fists on his bedsheets as tip of the massive cockhead entered him, making him tense before he felt two hands on his hips, to keep him steady as the massive length and girth of the cock entering him finally settled in. 

The blond thought that his head was going to explode, his cock was leaking pre-cum all over his sheets and the outline of his lover's cock could be seen through his stomach. 

"Ah..." He shivered as he leaned against his hard chest.

He chuckled into his ear, " **Tell me, how does it feel to be one with someone for the first time?** "

"Amazing. It feels amazing."

"Just wait until I cum inside of you, you'll never want to leave my side."

Naruto gave a bit of a drunken giggle, "As if I wanted too after everything you've given me so far."

He grinned before he slowly pulled back and then slammed himself back inside, making Naruto gave a low groan, the red-head repeated the motion again and again, picking up speed while Naruto heightened his pitch, all the air was forced out of his lungs, his body was unbareably hot as he continued to be fucked like a bitch in heat. 

The slap of skin against skin would echo through his mind for all time as the nine-tailed demon looked out into the village and saw the Fourth's face on the mountain and made to thrust faster and harder, making Naruto moan, "Kyuubi! Kyuubi, yes!"

" **Ah, fu-kit, it's Kurama. Call me by my real name, Kurama.** "

"Kurama! Kurama-sama, fuck me more!"

He grinned as he made to pound the blond at a vicious speed before cumming inside of him, grinning trimpinantly at the Fourth's face while he did so, Naruto clenched around him, milking him of all of his cum as his bed underneath him was painted white. 

Kurama grinned, "Who said we were done?"

A mewl of pleasure answered him, making him chuckle, " **Tell me, what do you see out there. On the window?** "

Naruto sat up and stared at the fogged up window and looked at the reflection, "Kurama-sama..."

The massive shit-eating smirk would have cause all the trees within a ten mile radius to die, " **Good answer.** "

The rest of the night was spent fucking each other in different positions, by sunrise any sense of loyalty Naruto had for Konoha was placed into Kurama as they were now fucking on the table.

"Oh, Kurama-sama, don't leave me. Don't ever leave me!"

Kurama grinned as he took Naruto's headband, " **Of course, kit. You love me don't you?** "

"Yes! I love you so much!"

" **Even more than Konoha?** "

"Yes."

" **Prove it~!** " He cooed, dangling the Konoha headband before him.

The blonde growled at the headband before crushing the metal with his strength, destroying it beyond all recognition and kissed Kurama in a sloppy kiss, "I am yours and only yours."

Kurama cackled and made to reward Naruto with another mind-melting orgasm, making his stomach swollen before it shrunk to add to the more markings that appeared on Naruto's arms, his collarbone, and shoulder blades.

" **Yes~, kit you are mine. You are mine, correct?** "

Naruto smiled as he entwined his fingers with Kurama's, "Yes, I am yours! I'll be your soldier to your whore if that's what you want. Just don't ever leave me!"

Kurama whispered, " **Never.** "

'He's mine, Minato. He's all mine, thanks to your villagers and stupid shit of a student!' He grinned as made to complete tying Naruto to him.

[With Kakashi]

The silver haired man made his way to Naruto's apartment after he didn't show up at the team's usual spot. 

'Did he get sick? No, he probably just slept in, knowing him. I'll make him run laps to get him out of my hair while I give Sasuke a few more pointers.'

When he entered the apartment, he heard the sound of thumping and quickly made his way up to Naruto's floor and saw the gutted manager, immediately putting him on edge and removed his headband, showing his Sharingan eye.

He heard the sound of moaning coming from the apartment and slammed it open only to find a scene he would never forget. It was Naruto being viciously pounded from behind with appeared to be multiple seals surrounding the entire length of his arms, his upper chest and shoulders as a red-haired man was doing the pounding. 

Kurama looked up at the shocked form of Hakate and smiled, "Oh look, Naru, it's your failure of a sensei."

Naruto moaned, "Ah! Don't mind him, fuck me more, please!"

Kurama tugged at his nipples, "Greedy whore."

"Yes, I am!" He purred 

Kakashi had enough and tried to stop it, only for a red tail to restrain him and he paled to transulent when he saw eight tails more just swaying lazily as Kurama continued to thrust before pulling Naruto off the table to press him against the silver-haired ninja. 

"Naruto?"

Naruto giggled as he wrapped his arms around Kakashi's neck and said, "Thank you, Kakashi. If you didn't prove that you were just like the rest, I might have held onto my stupid dream a little bit longer. But, I have been shown the truth so take my thanks," The blond than kissed Kakashi full on the lips through his mask as Kurama pounded Naruto's ass, making him gasp.

" **Come on, kit. Show your pathetic sensei that wonderful face you make when I fuck you. Show him the face you make when you spill your seed.** "

"Yes, Kyuubi-sama."

Kakashi tried to wiggle out of his restraints, but the tail around him was steadfast as he could only watch Naruto grind against him, gasping and purring against him as he begged the damn fox to fuck him harder and faster. Kurama could only grin at Kakashi knowing he couldn't do a damn thing.

"Ah, Kyuubi-sama! Kyuubi-sama! I'm going to cum! I-"

Kurama claimed his lips as he smirked down at Kakashi as he growled, " **Cum! Cum as hard as you want!** "

Naruto gave a grin before letting out a moan and cumming all over Kakashi who was shivering from both shock and disgust as Kurama emptied his balls inside. Naruto moaned as his body started to shift, growing taller and more muscule mass from the Kyuubi's chakra healing him as the tattoos settled into his skin and muscules. His skin turned a shade lighter, his hair grew out, his teeth turned into fangs along with nails sharpened to a point. 

Kakashi couldn't even turn away as Naruto kissed Kurama before the fox pulled out of him, making him give a bit of a whine. 

Kurama stood as Naruto turned to face him and knelt before him, " **What is your name?** "

"Naruto Uzumaki, your first and best soldier and your loyal cum dump for your own personal use."

Kurama grinned as he took Naruto's chin and allowed him to stand up, " **Yes...You are. And what do you plan on doing now?** "

"To serve you and make nothing but a place for you and people liek us to be happy, even if it means to lead an army in your name to burn the elemental nations to the ground and rebuild it in your image."

Kurama cackled and pecked Naruto on the forehead, " **And you wish to make that a reality?** "

"Of course."

" **And that is how good boys get presents.** "

Naruto tilted his head in a cute way, "Present?"

Kurama smiled, " **Yes. A present. What a better gift than your ex-sensei. I think you deserve such a thing don't you?** "

Naruto smiled as Kakashi made to frantically struggle before Kurama held him steady, removing all of his masks as Naruto pumped his cock as he slowly descended on Hakate and slammed into his mouth.

"Ah, Kyuubi-sama~."

Kurama shivered, " **Yes. Enjoy it, kit. Ravage him as hard as you want.** "

Naruto pulled out only to thrust back in, fucking his mouth, making him gag as Naruto shifted from giggling to moaning as he looked down at Kakashi lovingly, before he felt the heat rush through him, "Kyuubi-sama...I'm cumming!"

Cum exploded from his cock, down Kakashi's throat as Kurama made sure he swallowed it and he noticed, much of Kakashi's eternal shame that he got hard. 

" **Oh...Kit, your ex-sensei is hard over being taken advantage of.** "

Naruto pulled himself away as Kakashi remained slack against the Kyuubi, cum filled his mouth. 

Kurama smiled before released Kakashi and pulled Naruto into a hug as he created a portal to their new life together. 

Kakashi weakly croaked out, "Naruto."

Kurama nuzzled against Naruto's whiskered cheek as Naruto stated, "Sorry. I'm Kyuubi-sama's soldier now, enjoy the remaining months or years you have left Kakashi."

Naruto then left through the portal with a cackling Kurama as he whispered to him, "Thank you...for giving me the son of the man who sealed me away."

The last thing he saw was the utter horror on Kakashi's face before the two disappeared, leaving Kakashi alone to sob in his misery. 

'I practically gave Naruto the demon, Minato-sensei would skin me-no, he would do a whole lot more than that. Forgive me, sensei. Forgive me, Naruto for not cherishing you as I should have.'

He puked up the cum that Naruto crammed down his throat and put on an extra mask and made to inform the Hokage. 

What came first was silence...then came, "WHAT!!?!"

That single word was shouted so violently loud that it scared everyone in the village, from genin to jounin to spies to ROOT ninja no one was able to hide the violent shiver that came from that yell. 

What happened next was the sound of breaking glass and the image of a body flying over Konoha only to be buried into the front gate of Konoha.

Those who managed to get out of their shock could only think, 'So that's where Tsunade got it from.'

* * *

**This could be another story...where Kurama corrupts Naruto and unleashes a violent takeover. Sounds lovely.**

**~Kourtney_Uzu_Yato21!**


	17. Ghost Sex

Hermione was fuming as she dealt with another pranking incident with Peeves and she stomped her way down the hall and called out, "Peeves! Come out here!"

After a moment, the ever-grinning poltergeist floated down several inches above Hermione's head, "Oh, if it isn't the little bookworm!"

"You need to stop with the pranks, Peeves. It's not okay."

He tilted his head, "Why?"

"Because it's not funny!"

"It is funny! Why should I stop when I am having so much fun?!"

"Hmm~, how about this if you are able to refrain from pranking, I will do whatever you want."

He straightened himself as he lowered himself to meet her gaze, the serious look that now settled on his face, made her want to step back as he whispered, "Anything?"

She nodded, "Yes. Anything."

A smile settled on his face, but it wasn't his usual joking one. It was something that only a Slytherin could pull off, "Deal."

Hermione felt as if she sighed her own death warrant as he pressed a finger to his lips and said, "One month. Just one month."

He then disappeared from her sight and she made her way back into the common room after she finished her rounds as a perfect. 

As the days passed, she found herself unnerved along with the rest of the school. The twins were anxious, thinking that Peeves was just setting up for a massive school-wide prank. 

When days turned into weeks even the teachers started to get unnerved as they routinely checked where they stepped or sat in case it would trigger a trap they wouldn't be able to get out for hours. 

Before anyone knew it, an entire month has passed since Peeves stopped pranking and Hermione made her way on her rounds around the school, she felt as if she was being watched. The air around her steadily grew colder as walked. Once she turned a corner, away from most of the populace she was suddenly pinned against a wall. 

She couldn't even speak as she lifted high up into the air, just out of sight of any passerby who just so happened to walk down that certain hallway. 

Hermione struggled for a moment before she saw her world spin and she was upside down, staring down at the ground. Before she could question her situation she found her panties were pushed to the side by cold fingers and then a long brush of a tongue went down her slit. As she gasped, something cold and hard settled into her mouth. She couldn't even bite as it was so deep into her mouth that it nearly caused her to gag. 

Then she felt the tongue dive back into her snatch, making her squeak, but it was muffled by the cock in her mouth as he pulled out before the cock started to thrust into her mouth again and again. Hermione felt her mind slowly unwind as her throat bulged with each thrust before she felt the cock go halfway down her throat before she felt it pulse once than twice before cumming. 

She nearly had her eyes roll back as her pussy twitched as she felt the cock pull out of her mouth before she was flipped upright and pressed against the wall. Her ass was exposed and the wet cock was pressed against her pussy before it was shoved inside. 

Hermione could only groan as she felt her pussy twitch around the thick appendage, each thrust was pleasurable as she could only be still and pray not to fall from her height. The cock started to pick up speed, going harder and deeper into her snatch. 

Hermione bit into her lower lip to prevent herself from crying out as she felt her juices trail down her thighs before she felt every inch of her body stiffen as she felt a quart of cold cum fill her insides, making her shiver. 

"F-fuck..." She whimpered before she was gently lowered to the ground, barely able to stand on her own two feet. 

Then she felt the cock pull out of her folds and she gritted out, "Peeves, show yourself."

He made himself visible to her and she crossed her arms under her chest as she tried to control the tremors that racked her body. 

"Is that how it is going to be?"

"I can always launch a full prank assault?"

She sighed, "Give me a bit of warning next time."

"Good, I'll see you next month."

"I'll be waiting."

"I'll be on my best behavior."


	22. One Hell of a Detention

Harry wanted nothing more to sleep the damn day away considering it has been nothing but a massive shitshow from start to finish, all he needed do was get through Snape's detention so he could turn in for the night. 

He made his way in front of Snape's office, taking in a deep breath before he knocked twice on the door and immediately Snape's growling tone answered, "Come inside, Potter."

Harry refused to comment as he entered and gently closed the door behind him. 

Snape stood up from his desk and stared him down, Harry refused to look away, even if it made his head hurt until Snape looked away, "When will you learn, Potter?"

Harry's lips twitched in fury, making Snape squint his eyes at him. 

"Anything you want to say?"

Harry took in a deep breath, "No."

Snape sneered, "No, sir."

Harry had to literally bite his tongue as the older man crossed his arms over his chest, "I demand that you give me the respect I deserve, Potter."

Harry clenched his fists as he growled, "Like you deserve any respect after everything you've done. Ever since I stepped into this castle you made it your mission to make my life hell. Why?"

Snape sneered at him, "Someone needs to deflate that massive ego of yours."

Harry snapped, "Like hell I do! The only ones who have the massive ego trip are you and that fucking boy toy of yours that gets away with practically anything and everything! I'd bet you would cover for him if he murdered somebody!"

Snape smacked him hard across the face making Harry slowly raised a hand to touch his stinging cheek. 

He lowered himself to stare into Harry's eyes, using his legilimency to make Harry more susceptible to his choices.

"Stay where you are, Potter."

"Yes."

Snape locked the door and put a silencing barrier so he could do what he wanted as he placed his wand on his desk. 

He tutted, "You are a bad person, Potter."

"Yes?"

"Yes, you are," He cooed, "Remove your robe and pants."

Harry did as he was told as Snape removed those trice-damned glasses, crushing them in his grip, leaving only those green eyes of his late beloved.

He sat on his desk and beckoned him forward, "Lean over my lap."

Harry silently made his way over and did as he was ordered before Snape lifted his hand and slapped his ass, making him gasp, breaking most of the passive legilimency, "What the fuck are you doing?"

Another hard slap to his ass made him squeak, "Hush Potter. You need to learn your place. I've had enough of you strolling around the castle as if you own it."

**Smack! Smack! Smack! Smack! Smack! Smack! Smack! Smack! Smack! Smack!**

Harry could only bite through his lower lip as he refused to make any sounds to give Snape any more satisfaction over his situation. His ass really started to burn as he could tell Snape was not holding back any of his strength. Then he felt his boxers be pulled down before he felt two dry fingers brush up against his asshole.

"Oh hell, you let me-Aaah!" He stopped when Snape slapped his ass again, making him shiver before every muscle in his body stiffened when he felt two fingers force their way into his ass. 

As Harry opened his mouth, Snape stuffed a gag inside as he continued to finger fuck him, stretching out his asshole as Harry could only lie on him before he felt something hard and throbbing press against his stomach. 

Harry renewed his struggling before Snape had enough and cut off Harry's mental control over his limbs making him helpless to whatever Snape desired. After what felt like ages, Snape finally removed his fingers, showing a twitching, aching hole. He then removed his cock from its' confides to relief some tension before he pulled out a potion vial from his robe. 

He opened it with his teeth before he shoved the opening into Harry's ass, making Harry let out a muffled weak groan of protest. The liquid was thick and cold before Snape put the flask away lined himself up at Harry's winking hole before he shoved himself inside with a wet pop. 

Snape slowly pulled out before quickly thrusting back in, quickly getting into a pleasureful rhythm as he used Harry's ass like a cock sleeve. The slick sounds of the potion making it quite easy to go deeper and deeper into him. 

As the minutes slowly ticked away, Snape picked up speed as he started to thrust like mad, abandoning rhythm for speed and pleasure as he felt his cock twitch before he growled, "Take it deep inside, Potter."

Then he thrusted a few more times before he let out the first stream of cum, making Harry let out a muffled moan which was most certainly a scream.

He kept thrusting as let out several more streams of thick cum as the pleasure of cumming for the first in a long time made his body shake from ecstasy.

"Fucking Merlin," He hissed as he looked at the pale sweaty form of Harry Potter, he was panting, trying his best not to fall as he noticed a small puddle underneath him. 

"Not so special now, are you, Potter?"

He was still rock hard as he took in several deep breaths before standing up, bending him over as his only support was Severus holding his hips keeping his ass in the air. 

Snape made to thrust again, his previous orgasm mixed with the potion filled the room with sinful sounds as he got him more turned on as he made to thrust with more force, just focusing on the tight warm heat before him. 

When he reached his peak, he forced himself deeper and came again, emptying his balls with a few more thrusts and a sultry groan. 

He then let go of Harry allowing him to slump to the floor on his stomach as he whispered, "Much better."

Harry just glared at him from his position before felt Snape lift him up by his hair to look at him and he saw that Snape was still hard as he smeared the evidence of their forced coupling over his cheeks and lips before he started to wank off on his face. Thankfully, it didn't take long for him to cum as he spent his orgasm all over Harry's face before he finally went limp. 

Snape then removed the gag as Harry gave a low cough from the saliva lodged in his throat as he squinted at Snape. The potion teacher gave him a bored look as he gave Harry control over his limbs again, dropping Harry to the floor to the likeness of a rag doll.

He then made to exit the room as he fixed himself to a presentable state and said, "Clean yourself up, Potter."

After saying his piece, he made his exit with a firm slam of the door as Harry snarled, a flush filled his entire face as his asshole slowly released the cum as his ass burned. He sneered at the door as he wiped off some of the cum off of his face, "You won't get away with Snape, that I promise you."


End file.
